The invention relates to pump action shotguns and more specifically to a magazine to be loaded with shotgun shells.
Presently pump action shotguns have structure which restricts the number of shotgun shells that can be loaded in its magazine tube to five shells. When all five shells have been fired, it is necessary to turn the shotgun over and physically load one shell at a time into the magazine tube. This is an unreasonable delay when the weapon is in the hands of a military person in a life threatening situation. The same problem would exist for police officers or swat team members that use the pump action shotgun. The prolonged period for reloading the shotgun also affects skeet shooters when competing in competitions.
Recently the inventor has been able to modify a conventional pump action shotgun so that it will function with a magazine loaded with shotgun shells. This magazine will presently hold ten shotgun shells.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel magazine for a pump action shotgun that can be quickly and easily attached and removed from the shotgun.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel magazine for a pump action shotgun that can be installed in one orientation for left handers and installed in another orientation for right handers and which in either orientation accepts the shotgun shells with their rear rim adjacent the back wall of the magazine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel magazine for a pump action shotgun that would be economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel magazine for a shotgun that can be attached to the shotgun using one hand or removed from the shotgun using one hand.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel magazine for a shotgun that allows the shotgun to be laid flat on its side when the magazine is attached thereto.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel rotary magazine for a firearm that self-charges its spring-loaded follower assembly as the magazine is being loaded with shells.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel rotary magazine for a shotgun that is relatively compact and, not difficult to reach around when actuating the forearm of a pump action shotgun.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel magazine for a shotgun that accepts shotgun shells having different lengths.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel rotary magazine for a shotgun that has grooves adjacent the front and rear end of the shotgun shells.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel rotary magazine for a shotgun that has novel structure that allows the front ends of the shotgun shells to travel around the interior of the magazine in a cantilevered manner without requiring any support for the shotgun shells adjacent their front ends.